User talk:Skip-Dip
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mag Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:MAG™ Screenshot.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- W567123daniel (Talk) 12:22, November 12, 2011 Re: Admin Why, hello there! Surprising to still find anyone on this wiki...while you don't actually have a lot of edits, I would still make you admin! Hooray! Only if I could... You see, the problem is, only bureaucrats can make someone admin. But, guess what? None are active... So, if anything, I gues you'd just have to report to me... Thanks for the feedback. Thanks for the feedback. Yes it is unfortunate that no one is on this wiki but I still want to keep it alive and I still want to contribute. I wish there was a way to put acheivements on this wiki and some more information. I also want more people to help contribute to this wiki, as I think there should be more editors. I am fairly new to the wiki community and editing so I try and contribute where possable and try to learn about wiki do's and dont's. Skip-Dip 07:04, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Request Admin Done. Just don't do anything stupid (not that you would), I'll check back from time to time, and probably run my bot as well. 12:39, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. 16:29, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Your dedication Is amazing. Even though this wiki barely gets traffic anymore and you are pretty much the only user active, you still continue to edit this wiki and improve it, adding quality images. Great job, thank you for all your work! I still check by periodically, so if you need anything, tell me on my Talk page. Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 02:52, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Even though I haven't been playing MAG for long nor have I been on this Wiki for long I think it is nessacary to complete this Wiki regardless of the traffic, so people who do stop by this Wiki will see plenty of information and advice, that will hopefully help them out in MAG and answer any questions that they might have. I have been playing MAG when I can and I am trying to build up photos and info to put on this Wiki. I have also tried all three factions and I am currently with Raven and I will be playing as S.E.V.E.R next then Valor, which will hopefully allow me to complete and add info onto this Wiki. Skip-Dip 03:24, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi there. I saw you put up a blog on Community Central. I would be able to do some work on this baby, i just need some bot flags so i don't flood the . I run a bot using AWB so it's pretty simple to clean up pages with it. nice to meet you! --KATANAGOD I don't know too much about bots. But your help would be appreciated. .:Skip-Dip:. 11:45, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like a plan! --KATANAGOD All right then. Can you do mass spell checks on this bot? .:Skip-Dip:. 11:54, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Problem I believe staff have been doing updates, so images are not working on the Callofduty wiki either. it's probably a bug from the updates. KATANAGOD Alright then. They'll probably have it fixed soon. If theres anyhting else that you would like to help out on or fix, go ahead, this Wiki needs a major clean up. .:Skip-Dip:. 12:23, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :Another thing, activate the chat so we can talk more freely --KATANAGOD Re I could find a good background probably. --KATANAGOD Game is dead Hello, I'm an admin on the Soul Calibur wiki and a former MAG player. Have you read this yet? --Oh Mario (talk) 06:55, January 31, 2014 (UTC)